The Gentleman and the Fair Lady
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Rena is left alone in charge of the Honk Tonk and one guest in search of love decides to drop in... Kaz X Rena, minor spoilers on Kami no Kijitsu arc...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Get Backers or any of their characters.

Updates:

TastyWheat: Arigato for pointing out my mistake! Also, I planned to do one story on their dates. But too lazy.. .so I didn't. Anyway, thank you and all who had read it!

It was an unusual day at the Honky Tonk. At least, it was for Sendou Rena. For once, she was left solely in charge of the cafe. Natsumi had remedial classes on at school, and Paul decided to go down to the local convinence store to stock up on some goods that were needed at the cafe. Also, as Paul had told her,"It's time to test your skills at coffee making. Keep calm and remember what I've taught you."

Well, Rena was trying to act on her boss' advice. She didn't know if Natsumi had ever tended the shop alone. But, for now, all Rena felt was nervousness. To compound the problem, there was no one in the cafe. In fact, no new customers had come into the Honky Tonk since Paul left after the last customer(at that time) did.

Oh well, she thought, maybe Paul-san knew that this would be a sleepy timeslot, and felt it safe to leave her in charge. Just then, the door of the cafe opened, and the sound of ringing bells, though soft, could be heard quite clearly in the quiet cafe.

"Welcome to the Honky Tonk cafe, Kazuki-san," Rena greeted the former leader of Fuuga in her most courteous voice.

"Thank you, Rena. I'll have a cup of Blue Mountain."

"Right away, Kazuki-san," Though her face didn't show it, Rena was nervous. She had learnt how to brew the Blue Mountain first, yet she has never been able to quite capture the aroma and fragrance of the coffee like how Paul or even Natsumi did. On her first attempt, even Ban had threw up after drinking her concoction.

This is it, Rena, she told herself. Time for you to make a good cup of coffee for a customer to enjoy... Suddenly, her thoughts were scattered by a single question.

"Rena-chan, how come Paul-san is not around?"

"Paul-san went down to the store to stock up on supplies," she answered in a confident note, something even she herself was surprised at. Shaking her head slightly, she continued her task of making the Blue Mountain. But she couldn't resist sneaking a peek at a man whom she thought was odd at best.

The first thing about Kazuki that struck Rena was his hair. Not only was it long, the way he tied it makes him look even more like a lady. But Rena knew the power Kazuki had with his string. He and Shido had saved her, Natsumi, Paul and HEVN once from a swarm of hornets. While Shido had relied on his bird friends for the task, Rena saw how the Battlefield Prince of Terror unleashed his threads and made short work of the critters. It was an awesome sight, at least to a simple girl like her.

Presently, the kettle on the stove started to whistle, the signal for Rena to start the brewing process. Forcing herself to concentrate on the process of coffee making, she poured the boiling water into a cup and proceeded to grind the coffee beans...

Kazuki looked at the little girl in front of him. It suddenly struck him why Lucifer had chosen children like Rena to be his archangels... and his best friend Toshiki as a right hand. All of them had one thing in common: they had their innocence lost at a young age. And yet, without that loss, they would have been such good people: obedient sons, filial daughters, that kind of stuff. As he looked at Rena (who was still busy with the coffee), Kazuki marveled at how much the girl had matured since their first meeting. That was the time where hornets swarmed the cafe. He remembered her screaming like the young girl she was back then. Yet now, she seemed like a young woman, her actions and mannerisms resembling a female coming of age.

Coming of age...Kazuki's mind wandered off to the last moments of the Fuchouin clan. He remembered his mother's last words: Go to Mugenjou. You will find the answers you seek there. It was at that point in time that he resolved to become the warrior he is today. But every warrior needs a damsel and Kazuki had not found his yet...

Though the years in Mugenjou had toughened him, and his training had left everyone gossiping about his preferences,Kazuki knew that he had always wanted to woo a girl and start a family. Though Jubei was a constant companion, Kazuki longed for the days where he could return to a home filled with the laughter of children... and the sweet voice of a caring wife...

"Kazuki-san, your coffee," Rena's voice aroused Kazuki from his thoughts. Looking at the girl, for a split second, he thought he saw his mother before him. Shaking himself slightly, he raised the cup to his lips.

As he drank the coffee, he felt a warming sensation, not the kind coming from the hot liquid, but the kind which comes from, and touches, the heart.

"Rena-chan, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted. In your own way, you have even surpassed Paul-san." 

"You flatter me, Kazuki-san," Rena blushed. Kazuki saw it and thought of it as the blushing of a fair maiden. He steeled himself.

"Rena-chan, what would you say if we go on a date someday?"

Rena stood there, speechless. But as she looked at the gentleman before her, she too realised that Kazuki was, in a way, a knight in shining armour. Who knows, he may even be hers. The One for her.

"I'll be honoured to be your date, Kazuki-san."

For the first time, Kazuki touched her hand and held it. Strangely, Rena didn't withdraw. Talk about love at first sight.

It must have been a few minutes before the door opened and the pair retracted their hands in a hurry. Paul saw their flustered faces. If he knew what was going on, he didn't say it.

"Rena, would you come help with these stocks? And Kazuki, hoped you enjoyed her coffee."

"I truly did, Paul-san. I must be going now," As he made his way out of the cafe, Rena had a strange feeling. She felt the tugs of a string on her right little finger. The tugs sent her a little message.

"Tommorrow, 5 p.m. Central Park. Hope to see you there."

"I'll be there, Kazuki-san. I will," murmured Rena softly.

Atogaki(Afterthoughts)

-Inspired by Rabid Lola's RenXKadz pairing... Arigato, Lola-san!  
-Please RnR! 


	2. Sending the Invitations

Disclaimer: Don't own GB...

Mido Ban could feel it in his gut. Something wrong was hanging in the air of the Honky Tonk Cafe. It was a quiet day. Apart from him and Ginji, only Paul and Natsumi were in the shop. Seeing that one regular was not around, Ban decided to make some inquires.

"Paul, where is Rena?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet today," said Paul as he returned to his newspaper.

Unable to get an answer, Ban returned to his musings. Just then, the door to the cafe opened.

"Ohayo, everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late today."

"It's about time, Rena," said Ban as he turned to face the girl. No, wait, he told himself. Something about the girl didn't look right. Wrong. Make that "something about the WOMAN didn't look right..."

"Rena, what the hell is this! You're all dressed up, as though you're going to a wedding!"

"Rena-chan, you look beautiful! What's the occasion," asked Amano Ginji, his cup of coffee before him.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait a little while longer to find out," replied Rena in a soft voice.

"All right. Out with it, Rena," grumbled Ban impatiently.

The door opened yet again.

"Ohayo! I see some of you are already here," said Fuchouin Kazuki.

"Ohayo, Kazu-chan! Look at Rena-chan today! She looks like a fairy," said Ginji, using his limited knowledge of metaphors to describe the girl.

"Oh, don't be so mushy, Ginji!"

"Ginji-kun, I can assure you that in a few days' time, she will look more like a fairy than she did today," said Kazuki.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kazu-chan," asked a puzzled tare Ginji.

"Here, Mido-kun. Perhaps you might want to explain it to Ginji-kun here," said Kazuki as he passed the Master of the Jagan an envelope.

As Ban took the envelope, he noticed that it was red. Knowing something DEFINITELY was going on here, he tore open the envelope and started to read out aloud the contents of the letter inside.

"You are hereby cordially invited to the wedding of..." Ban's voice trailed off as he scanned the rest of the letter. His eyes widened.

"So, Ban-chan, what does it say," asked Ginji, still in tare form.

"You two are going to WHAT!" roared the Genius of Battles.

"Don't be so shocked, Mido-kun. Rena and I had discussed this for some time now."

"Ban-chan, what is going on here?"

Turning to face his partner, Mido Ban could no longer contain his emotions. It was a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Ginji, these two fellows over here ARE GOING TO MARRY EACH OTHER!"

"Ban-chan, what is 'marry'?"

Ban turned to face the couple.

"Are you two sure this isn't a joke? Today ain't April Fool's Day, you know!"

"But, Ban-san, surely you didn't have to..." said Rena as she pointed to tare Ginji, who had his head stuck in one of the walls of the Honky Tonk.

"That idiot deserves it! Fancy him not knowing the meaning of 'marry'! But back to my question!"

"It's easy, Mido-kun. Rena and I just want to spend the rest of our lives together. That's all," replied Kazuki as he rested a caring arm around his bride's shoulders. Still not used to the action, Rena blushed.

"But... But..." stammered Ban.

"Rena-chan," exclaimed Natsumi as she hugged her colleague. "How did it happen?"

"I knew something was going on that day while I was away," mumbled Paul inaudibly.

"It's a long story, Natsumi-chan. But first, let's help Ginji-kun out..."

After dusting himself(and knowing what was going on), tare Ginji(complete with a huge bump on his head) turned into stone.

The door to the cafe opened again.

"Hey, Kaz! What's up," The Kansai accent in the speaker's voice was unmistakeable.

"Yeh, Kazuki. Why have you called us to meet here," the Beastmaster asked. By his side was Madoka and Mozart.

Turning to the trio, Kazuki passed them 2 envelopes.

"Shido-san, what does it say," asked Madoka, her ears picking up the sounds of tearing and ruffling of papers.

Emishi was the first to respond.

"Well, it's about time!"

After explaining to Madoka the contents of the letter, both of them blushed and gave a smile. Curiously, both were silent on the matter. Mozart gave a loud "Woof!"

The door of the Honky Tonk opened yet again.

Looking at a fuming Ban, and a stone tare Ginji, Kudo Himiko knew that something shocking had happened in the area. Forgetting about her cup of coffee, she asked Kazuki, who passed her a (what else?) red envelope.

All Himiko could volunteer was a soft sigh.

"Hi, guys! What's the news around here today,"an attractive female voice asked. With another sigh, Himiko passed her letter to the busty lady...

"Congratulations! Have you guys planned out everything?"

"Actually, Hevn-san," said Rena, "Kazuki-san and me were hoping that YOU would help us with the preparations."

"No problem! Leave it to me! But..." said Hevn while thinking about something.

"Kazuki, what did Jubei-kun have to say about this whole thing?"

Meanwhile in Mugenjou...

Macubex and Uryuu Toshiki were discussing about the red letter bomb they had just received.

"So, Toshiki-san, what do you think about this matchup?"

"Well, on first thoughts, I was pretty shocked. But, now to think of it, it wasn't so unexpected."

"Oh? And why is that so?"

"You see, of the 5 Angels Lucifer appointed, Rena-chan was the one which was hurt the most. What with the death of her father, and the abuse she suffered in her teacher's hands. I guess she saw that Kazuki-kun could be that pillar of support she had been searching for all these while. But enough on my views. What about your own," asked Toshiki as he looked at the young teen in front of him.

"Well, I must say that this is one of the few cases in which my calculations went awry. But, to tell the truth, I'm glad that they did," answered Macubex. "Anyway, I think the one who got the greatest shock is still stunned at this point in time."

"Let's go and check up on him, shall we?"

The duo made their way to Jubei's room. Outside, they saw a familiar figure.

"Is he still...?"

The lady nodded.

Macubex opened the door slightly.

Inside the room, Kakei Jubei was mumbling to himself.

"Got to protect Kazuki-sama's family. Got to protect Kazuki-sama's family. Got to..."

"I see that Jubei-san is still in a state of shock," said the boy ruler of Mugenjou.

"Well, you can't really blame him," replied Kakei Sakura as she looked at her dazed brother.

"So, Sakura, have you sent the e-mail to the Medicine Man," asked Macubex as he closed the door to Jubei's room.

"Yes, Macubex. I know Ren liked, or rather idolised, Kazuki a lot. But how are we...?"

"I will arrange for a video camera for the occasion. It's time for Mugenjou to celebrate another joyous event: the wedding of one of the 4 Kings of Raitei's VOLTS!"

"One thing's for sure," the Knight from Hell said. Both Macubex and Sakura turned towards him.

"On his wedding day, Kazuki-san is going to walk out of this place with Kakei-kun and myself by his side. After all, a prince needs to have his escorts by his side now, doesn't he?"

Back in the Honky Tonk...

Ban was mumbling to himself.

"I actually lost to a cross dresser. I actually lost to a cross dresser..."

"Get over it already! You aren't exactly that great with women, you know."

"SHUT UP, HEVN! Before I decide to rub your tits so hard that they bleed!"

"Why, you urchin head!"

Atogaki(Afterthoughts)

-Please RnR!

-The fic on their wedding day up now! Do check it out! 


End file.
